Black Eyes, Veins, and Fangs, oh yes!
by RockerChick08
Summary: We really don't chose our turn ons, can't ignore what sets you off, turns you on beyond belief, and for Bonnie it's Stefan, MAD and vamped out! Oneshot. Drabble. Steffonnie. Stefan/Bonnie R&R!


**Author's note: This story is somewhat of a continuation to "Something There," which I haven't even FINISHED...I know it's weird, but still, ENJOY!!**

**Black eyes, veins, and fangs, oh yes!!**

She was wrong. She knew it. Provoking the lion was not a nice, nor smart thing to do. Still…the knowledge of the morality of her actions did not stop the little witch from carrying out her sinful task, did not stop her from initiating an inane and pointless argument with the gray-eyed vampire that morning, hadn't stopped her from ignoring his calls for the better part of the day, and certainly hadn't stopped her from dancing her butt off, for the better part of their student body, at the basketball game that evening.

How was she to know that she'd be approached by so many guys because of this? It was purely innocent. Besides, what could she do; she was a cheerleader, she **had** to dance and cheer sporting events…

Okay so she totally was **not** innocent. Not even in the least. Bonnie Bennett was behaving quite badly, and she knew it; she was quite ashamed of herself, but still…she couldn't help it. He was just too tempting. Though she felt bad for riling him up, she knew the ending result to this torturous day would surely be worth it, for the both of them.

And boy was he ever angry! She knew it, heck **everyone** knew it! It was there for all to see, in his stormy gray orbs. Barely controlled anger **radiated** off of the vampire and Bonnie absolutely **LOVED **it.

The beautiful witch smirked to herself as she twisted her key and heard the lock of the large entrance door to the Salvatore boarding house click. She opened the door and sauntered into the house with a certain sultry sway to her hips. It was a success! The trap was set! Now all she had to do was wait for Stefan to get home, then things were going to really –

"_**Ahh!**_" Bonnie screams loudly as her thoughts are interrupted and she is thrust semi-violently into the now closed Manor door.

It all happens so quickly that the green-eyed woman can barely comprehend what's happened until she is looking into the vampiric black eyes of her boyfriend of six months.

The sight of Stefan Salvatore's eyes, the blue veins that adorn it, and his sharpened fangs, take Bonnie by surprise, and even though she's been anticipating and planning this all along, it is still all a bit disconcerting and overwhelming to see, and for a minute the little witch actually finds herself speechless. Then finally…

"Stefan!" Bonnie exclaims, in surprise of the presence of the evidently furious vampire. "When did you –

"What the hell, Bonnie?!" the green-eyed woman is forcefully interrupted as the vampire tightens his grip on her upper arms and glares dangerously down at her. He looks extremely pissed and intimidating in all his vampire glory and Bonnie might actually be afraid if the man was not her boyfriend and did not happen to be completely in love with her.

"Did you really have to put a restraining spell on me?!" the younger Salvatore brother growls somewhat, fangs becoming quite visible as he snarls angrily.

And gosh is it **ever** wreaking havoc on Bonnie's senses. Stefan is **pissed**, and he has every reason to be. She'd picked a fight with him that morning, argued with him about something she couldn't even recall at the moment. She'd ignored him the **entire **day, **AND** to top it all off, she'd placed a restraining spell on him, at the basketball game, to keep him away from her! But how else was she to make it home without his hindrance?! They did **not** need to have a **public** debacle! But, yeah, he had **plenty** a reason to be pissed.

"You were angry; I didn't want you to do something you'd regret." Bonnie softly replies to Stefan's question, eyes trained down on the ground, a sudden surge of oncoming guilt preventing the witch from looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "We were in public." She lamely finishes.

She hears Stefan let out a shaky breath, in response to her words, and can tell he's trying desperately to calm himself. Great. Only she doesn't want him to...

"I know we got into it this morning, but did you **have** to ignore me?!" the vampire **demands** through clenched teeth, voice somewhat more calm, but still very edgy. "**I called you like 15 times!**" he says, eyes still dangerous as they bore into hers.

Bonnie feels like she's suffocating. His body is pressed into hers, so close. He's so close, and he's all vamped out and angry, and underneath it all he's still just her Stefan, which is really enough of a turn on by itself.

"Sorry?" the witch offers, uttering an even more lame reply than her previous one because it's really hard to **think** in her current position.

"**Sorry?!**" Stefan roars indignantly before suddenly letting go of Bonnie's arms and pacing angrily in front of her. "**And what was that at the basketball game?!**" he furiously demands, stopping his movements suddenly and fixing Bonnie with a piercing glare. "All those guys coming up to you?!"

The sight of him ferociously pacing, in front of her, makes her breath hitch. He was like an angry and troubled predator contemplating what to do with its captured prey. He was livid now, filled with jealousy, and right where Bonnie wanted him.

"I'm a cheerleader, Stef; you know this. I can't help it if guys try to talk to me." the woman in question answers expertly without even batting an eyelash.

A loud and dangerous growl escapes Stefan's lips at this, and it's like music to Bonnie's ears.

"You're mine." The vampire grounds out furiously, eyes passionately boring into hers; and Bonnie feels like doing a victory dance. Getting Stefan angry had only started the fire of destruction; making him jealous and possessive was what had made it blare uncontrollably, because when it came to her, her patient, loving, and caring Stefan was **very** jealous and possessive and Bonnie **LOVED** it.

The witch nods slowly to herself, in agreement to Stefan's previous words, before she looks into the maddening vampire's eyes and fixes him with a beautiful smirk.

"Show me, Stefan." Bonnie purrs, voice challenging as she moves swiftly to stand in front of her enraged boyfriend. "Show me who I belong to." She whispers, eyes twinkling mischievously as she expertly presses her body into his.

The challenging words and the accompanying action is enough to push the infuriated vampire completely over the edge and Bonnie finds herself being **rammed** roughly back against the Manor door. She moans at the violent contact but doesn't even have time to contemplate the pain because not even a second later, Stefan is pressed into her, lips roughly claiming hers and hard member poking her inner thigh.

Bonnie's head is soaring. Her body is hot and humming, tingling wherever her and Stefan touch, which is **every where.**

He attacks her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and expertly maneuvering it, sucking, twirling, prodding, doing every thing he knows drives her absolutely insane. The kiss is fast, passionate, wild, sexy, and Bonnie quickly loses herself in it.

She sucks in a sudden breath when she feels the sharp, yet oddly pleasant sensation of Stefan's still blared fangs scraping all over her mouth, gums, and tongue; and she thanks God that she'd thought to place a protective spell on the area. She doesn't mind being bitten but the **taste** of blood was less than "appetizing" and Bonnie did **not** wish to have her mouth marred and scarred.

The beautiful witch lets out a loud and long moan as Stefan's hands roam her body, seemingly attempting to feel every inch of her. He squeezes both of her breasts into his hands, grunting possessively as he does so before latching his mouth onto her neck and kissing, sucking, and biting her.

"**Oh gosh…Stefan**" Bonnie groans as she moves her fingers into Stefan's hair.

The witch feels herself grow even more wet when she feels one of Stefan's hands abandon her breast and slowly make its way up her short cheerleading skirt.

She gasps breathlessly as Stefan's strong hand presses into the fabric of her cheerleading spankies, causing her to grow yet even wetter, before he abruptly moves both hands to cup Bonnie's butt in one swift movement. He hoists the beautiful witch up around his waist.

"Mine" the vampire snarls as he does so, simultaneously sinking his fangs into her neck and drinking heartily.

Bonnie moans loudly in response, gripping the hair at the nape of Stefan's neck and roughly pulling the vampire away from her flesh. Probably not the best thing to do to a feeding vampire, but Bonnie's desire often won out against her reason when it came to the handsome man.

"That's right, Stefan; I'm yours." the beautiful witch tells him, voice husky and eyes full of lust. "Only yours" she whispers before kissing his bloody lips chastely.

Stefan is still for a moment after this. He seems significantly calmer than what he'd been minutes ago, despite the fact that his black eyes, fangs, and veins are still **very** present.

The muscular supernatural silently buries his head in Bonnie's neck, on top of the bite he's just made. He nuzzles the mark and kisses it before going still again. Then suddenly a loud growl emerges from the vampire.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Stefan demands, though it sounds more like a statement, as he brings his head up and stares hardly at Bonnie, eyes alternating from a bleeding black to their regular gray before bleeding black again.

Crap. She'd been found out.

"I'm sorry Stef; don't hate me." The green-eyed woman replies sheepishly, fingers raking over and caressing the back of her boyfriend's neck in a calming, loving sort of way. "It just **really** turns me on to see you all crazed and vamped out like this." Bonnie admits, biting her bottom lip in that way that **really** turned Stefan on.

"You're the only one who can **truly **make me this way." He tells her with a sigh, black eyes intensely fixed on hers, deciding to forgo his initial anger and aggravation for a more pleasing emotion and/or feeling.

"I know" the witch smiles somewhat cockily, lightly running a hand over his protruding fangs before caressing the veins underneath his eyes.

"Oh you do, do you?" Stefan questions indignantly at Bonnie's response, receiving a quiet head nod from the beautiful woman in return. "Well, do you **also** know that you're going to pay...**big time?**" he asks her, voice quiet, low, and full of promise. Stefan moves her slightly and the little witch gasps when her spanky clad wet core is suddenly poked with his very hard member, and Bonnie swears she's never wanted to be "paid back" more in her life. The extremely alluring witch innocently bites her bottom lip again, slowly nodding her head, eyes displaying a certain tempting lust in them.

Stefan growls loudly at the tempting sight of her before giving her butt a hearty squeeze. "Oh you're definitely going to pay." he grounds out with finality, taking off to his bedroom ready to inflict his "payback" for the unbelievably stressful day his girlfriend had "gifted" him to. The little witch could only think one thing.

_Definitely way worth it… _

**Author's Note:**** Well I think we ALL know what made me write this fic!! Last weeks episode was too good to pass up!! I was EXTREMELY surprised by the turn of events but found monstrous Stefan to be EXTREMELY hot myself!! (Sadly hotter than our first love, Damon, who actually looks quite scary in his vampire form. lol. But I suppose that's because he's so "evil!") I simply had to write a Steffonnie about it!! (Though I am pretty frightened about next week's episode! Don't be an addict now Stefan!!) Well I REALLY hope you all enjoyed this!! I wrote it late at night and didn't proofread much at all so I apologize for any mistakes!! Reviews would mean the WORLD. Thanks so much for reading this and God bless!! Bamon rules!! Stefonnie comes second (build up their database!!) because their just special, (Tonnie 3rd) but BAMON rules!! Good day mates! (Don't ask me why...)**


End file.
